


As the silence was filled with music

by Hannabeth8



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Birthmarks, Character Introduction, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Operas, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a character introduction of what I hope to be a series, it's about the eldest daughter of Vicomte de Chagny and Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the silence was filled with music

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago and I was wondering if I should even post this or not. 
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize in advance, also I only own the original character; the rest belong to their  
> respected owners.

 

 

Life at the Paris Opera House has been for the most part quiet and normal, with little to no disturbances.

 

But lately, many have claimed to have heard strange noises.

 

Anyone could only agree on one thing about it, that the sound was a small pitter patter of feet.

 

Everyone just assumed it was rats living underneath the opera house, and continued on their way.

 

Also the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny, has also ended up missing for hours and even days; for the past three or four years.

 

But Christine was still suspicious, so she decided to investigate what's causing the noise.

 

Then one summer night, Christine was sitting by the grand stairs; since many say that the noise came from around that area.

 

After what seemed like forever, Christine got tired of waiting; and was ready to leave.

 

But then she heard the small pitter patter sound, coming from the hall.

 

She then noticed a little girl; running through the hallway.

 

She looked around two or three years old, had long black hair, green eyes, a black dress, pale skin with a white mask on the left side of her face.

 

But one thing that stuck out was a garnet seahorse shaped mark on her right arm, she was also holding a small brown cloth bag.

 

Christine then blink for a second and she disappeared.

 

Then suddenly, a rope appeared around Christine's neck, but when the rope was pulled; nothing happened.

 

She soon looked up to see the girl, pulling on the rope as hard as she could; she then slipped and fell off, while holding on the rope for dear life.

 

"Let go of the rope and I'll catch you."

 

The girl then let go of the rope and Christine ran quickly to catch her.

 

After catching the young child, Christine set her down gently on the floor; the girl then just stood there.

 

"I am the Opera Ghost and you need to leave or more bad things will happen."

 

"You're so adorable, what's your name?"

 

"I'm not adorable, I'm the Opera Ghost.

 

The girl then tried to run into the shadows, but then she tripped on her rope and fell on her face.

 

After she fell, her mask fell off and Christine then noticed that she had a red birthmark taking up the left side of her face.

 

"What's your name, and how did you get that mark on your face?"

 

The girl then looked down at the floor as if she was ashamed or in trouble.

 

"My name is Erika, I was born with this mark; and I'm not the Opera Ghost."

 

"You're not?"

 

"No, but the opera ghost is my father."

 

"But why did you try to kill me with the rope?"

 

"To protect my baby brother and sisters, when my pama and papa told me that I was gonna be a big sister; they told me that I had to help protect them. So I just did what they told me to do, I'm sorry."

 

Christine then looked at Erika in concern, then gave out a small smile.

 

"It's okay Erika, my name is Christine."

 

"I heard of you, my pama told me about you."

 

"Do you know where your pama is?"

 

She then nodded yes, and then started walking towards the theater boxes; and after walking up the stairs, they arrived to box number five.

 

Erika then knocked on the door exactly five times.

 

The door then opened and a young and handsome man appeared.

 

He had long auburn hair, blue eyes, and wore a black suit.

 

"Erika, what are you doing here sweetie?"

 

"Looking for something for my baby brother & sisters, and trying to protect them."

 

"Well let's get you back home, I'm sure your father is worried."

 

"Okay pama."

 

He then picked up his daughter, and held her.

 

"Raoul, you're this child's pama?"

 

"Yes, this is my little pride and joy; Erika; she just turned three years old, six months ago."

 

Erika then hugged her pama.

 

The three then walked down into the labyrinth below the opera house, and arrived in a hidden lair.

 

There was a gentleman sitting at a piano writing some music.

 

He had black hair, a black suit with a matching cape, green eyes, and a white mask; taking up half of his face.

 

"Hello papa."

 

The gentleman then turned around and looked towards Erika.

 

"Erika my precious angel, where were you? I was so worried."

 

"Sorry papa, I was looking for something for my baby brother and sisters."

 

She then opened the leather bag and took out three discarded dresses, all of them a lavender color.

 

"we could use them as blankets."

 

"How did you find your way back?"

 

"Pama and Ms. Christine found me."

 

"Raoul, my love; how are you?"

 

"I'm doing well, I was resting my feet in box number five lost in my thoughts; when Erika and Christine showed up. How are the other three, Erik?"

 

"They're fast asleep, I sang them a lullaby."

 

Erika then ran up to her father and hugged him.

 

"I was able to protect my brother and sisters, papa."

 

"Thank you Erika, you did a good job."

 

Erika then yawned, since she was getting very sleepy.

 

"I think it's time you headed to bed."

 

"good night papa, good night pama, thanks for helping me Ms. Christine."

 

"You're welcome, Ms Erika."

  
Erika then walked off to her bed.

 

"So Raoul, why were you in box number 5 ? I thought that place was forbidden."

 

"Well I was there for a bit, remember letting old memories return."

 

Raoul then walked up to Erik and kissed his hand.

 

So how did you two meet?"

 

"One night Four years ago, I rescued him when he went down here to bring my salary; he fell into the lake and I had to get him out of there and bring him back upstairs."

 

"I then found out about him a month later, and I was a bit scarred at first; but when I got to know him, I couldn't have fallen in love any harder."

 

"What was your reaction to... the face."

 

"At first I was a bit shocked, but over time; I have looked past it. Now when I look deep into his eyes, I see the man I want to spend my life with."

 

Raoul then kissed Erik on the lips, and held his hands.

 

"Did you want to meet our other children?"

 

"Sure."

 

The three then walked to another room, where there were three small cribs in a row.

 

In the first crib, there was a baby girl; with light brown hair.

 

In the second crib, there was another baby girl who looked exactly like the first one.

 

In the last crib, there was a baby boy; who had black hair.

 

They were all fast asleep and wearing crème colored night dresses.

 

"These are our other children, they were born 5 months ago; aren't they beautiful?"

 

"What are their names?"

 

"The one on the left is our daughter Cadenza, the one in the middle is our daughter Aria, and the one on the right, is our son Alto."

 

"They're all so beautiful."

 

"But not as beautiful as our little Erika."

 

"Despite the mark."

 

Raoul then frowned and walked towards Erika, and then sat on a chair that was next to her.

 

He then held on to Erika's hand.

 

Christine then followed Raoul, and sat on the foot of the bed.

 

"When Erika was born, the nurses and mid-wife were hesitant to show her to me; because they were worried that I would be distraught and reject the child. But when I saw her for the first time, I just wanted to hold her and protect her from the world."

 

Christine then looked at Erika, who was still asleep.

 

"Well she isn't so bad, when you get to know her."

 

"She's a very sweet young girl, but sadly very shy and paranoid."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because she feels that the whole world is out to get her, she rarely leaves here because she's too scared to leave; despite me saying that it's safe. In fact she mostly just goes upstairs when there's not many people."

 

"So that's why she ran away from me, she was scared, and that's probably also why I rarely see her."

 

"Not a lot of people do."

 

Raoul then picked up Erika and held her.

 

"Have you tried using make up to cover it?"

 

"Yes and she broke out into a rash."

 

"Oh I'm so sorry."

 

"That's okay, besides she doesn't have anything to hide; and it's not like the mark hurts her."

 

Raoul then lightly kissed Erika on the forehead and placed her back in her bed.

 

"That definitely explains why you have been missing for long periods of time."

 

"Yes, I didn't want anyone to know about my children; especially considering who their father is."

 

"Why would you not want anyone to know? Especially since a seahorse child is considered a status symbol."

 

"That's the problem, I don't want my children being seen of just some status symbol; they're too precious to me to be considered that. Also if people found out that their father was the Opera Ghost, they would try to take them from us or hurt them to get to him."

 

Soon there was the sound of a baby crying, coming from the other room.

 

"That must be Cadenza, I'll go see what's wrong."

 

Raoul then got up and walked to where the triplet babies were, and picked up Cadenza from her crib.

 

"What's wrong with her?"

 

"She just needed someone to hold her."

 

Raoul and Christine then walked to his room and sat on his bed.

 

"I'm actually amazed that you're able to tell which cry was which."

 

"Well after a while, we can tell which baby's cry was which."

 

"Interesting."

 

"Christine, would you like to hold her?"

 

"Sure."

 

Raoul then carefully handed Cadenza over to Christine, with Cadenza's eyes they were blue; like her pama.

 

"Oh Raoul, she's so adorable; you must be lucky to have such beautiful children."

 

"I'm very lucky to have a wonderful family."

 

"I hate to ask but what was Erik's reaction to Erika's mark?"

 

"He was mostly worried that she would end up in the same fate as him, so for the past few weeks after she was born, he would stay up for countless nights; watching her sleep since her was paranoid that someone would take her. He was also ashamed since he thought it was his fault, I had to reassure him that it wasn't and that these things happen."

 

Soon Erik arrived with both Aria and Alto in his arms.

 

With Aria she had green eyes, and with Alto he had blue eyes.

 

"I noticed that these two just woke up, so I knew that they would soon be crying for either of us."

 

"Okay thanks Erik, is it okay if I may hold Aria for you; you know how fidgety she can get."

 

"That would be very helpful, especially since she is a lot more calmer with you."

 

Raoul soon picked up Aria from Erik's arms, and held on to her so she can't get away so easily.

 

Christine couldn't help but giggle when she saw Aria waving her arms wildly in the air.

 

"I think someone isn't to pleased with being held."

 

"She just mostly wants to explore, she'll soon tire herself out."

 

Aria then stopped flailing around, and just sat still,

 

Raoul then noticed Christine's holding on to some rope.

 

"Erika tried to kill you, didn't she?"

 

"Yes, but luckily she wasn't strong enough."

 

"I'm so sorry, but I assure you that she's a very sweet and kind girl; it was my fault."

 

"Erika already told me, she said she was just trying to protect her family; why would you say that to a child at that age?"

 

"I know we should have not said what we said, but we were only trying to help ease her into the idea of being a big sister, I'll go talk to her later."

 

"Okay thanks, I better go now; before everyone wonders where I am. It was nice to see you again."

 

"You're welcome Christine, before you leave promise me one thing?"

 

"What's that Raoul?"

 

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone about me and Erik being together, and don't tell anyone about our children? Especially Erika."

 

"Don't worry I promise that I won't tell anyone anything."

 

After Christine handed Cadenza back to Raoul, she got up and started to walk to the exit.

 

"I will go help Christine find her way out, since it would get easy to get lost in here."

 

"Okay Erik, I'll put the children back to bed."

 

"Okay thanks."

 

After placing Alto back in his crib, he went to help Christine.

 

"Christine, is it okay if I help you find the way out of here? It is pretty easy to get lost in here if you do not know where you are going, and also there is a lot of traps as well."

 

"Sure, thanks Erik."

 

As Erik and Christine were walking through what was basically a maze, Erik decided to start a conversation.

 

"How is your opera career so far?"

 

"It's going pretty good, a lot of people love it; I have a show tonight. Will you be there?"

 

"Of course I will, I do not know if Raoul is going to show up or not."

 

"That's okay I understand if he doesn't, that actually does explain why he hasn't seen any of the shows in a while; the same with you."

 

"Well we cannot leave the children by themselves, well at least now; maybe when Erika is a little older."

 

"Again I understand, so how did you two end up with Erika?"

 

"One night a few years ago, Raoul and I went to this abandoned house that was on the outskirts of town; got drunk on wine, and he decided to try this potion called Seahorse Blood. Then a few months after that passionate and romantic night, Raoul told me that he was with child; I did not believe him at first, but I then found out he was telling the truth. Later at midnight on New Years Eve, Erika was born of course."

 

"Why didn't Raoul tell me about all of this, did he not trust me?"

 

"It's not that he didn't trust you, he was scared that somehow the wrong people would find out; so we never told anyone besides Madame Giry."

 

"I guess that makes sense, I also suppose taking the children to see the opera is out of the question?"

 

"Yes, Raoul and I don't think that Erika is ready for opera, loud noises scares Alto which causes him to cry, and then when he cries both Aria and Cadenza does the same as well; plus they're all too young for opera to begin with."

 

"I suppose so, well I guess this is the exit; it was nice meeting you all."

 

"It was wonderful seeing you again Christine."

 

After Christine left, Erik walked back to the lair; where Raoul was sitting next to Erika's bed.

 

Erik then sat on the other side of the bed, across from Raoul.

 

"I decided to wait for you to come back."

 

Raoul then carefully shook Erika awake.

 

"Erika wake up, sweetie; your father and I need to talk to you."

 

Soon Erika woke up and then stretched and yawned.

 

"What is it pama, what is it papa?"

 

"We just wanted to speak to you about Christine."

 

"She's so lovely pama."

 

"Well she told us that you tried to kill her earlier today."

 

"I know, I'm sorry; I was just trying to protect my brother and sisters."

 

"We know you were trying to protect the family and it was our fault that we put the idea in your head, but maybe you shouldn't be killing people."

 

"Okay pama, I won't."

 

"Thanks Erika, good night."

 

"Goodnight papa, goodnight pama."

 

After Erika went back to sleep, Erik and Raoul walked into their room.

 

"I am going to see Christine's performance tonight, is it okay if you could stay here for tonight? I promise that you can see tomorrow's performance."

 

"Okay, besides I can pretty much hear it from here as well; I'll probably be asleep when you get back."

 

"Bye Raoul, see you in a while; I love you."

 

"I love you as well Erik."

 

After they kissed goodbye, Erik left and Raoul was just standing there; when he noticed Erika standing next to him.

 

"I had a bad dream."

 

"Don't worry Erika, pama's here; the nightmares can't get you."

 

"How?"

 

"Hold on a second, I'll just have to find it first."

 

Raoul then looked through an old box of props, and found a prop golden heart-shaped ruby necklace.

 

"This is a magic necklace that takes all the bad dreams and replaces them with good dreams."

 

Raoul then placed the necklace around Erika's neck, and then carried his daughter to bed.

 

"Goodnight pama."

 

"Good night my precious angel."

 

After finally falling asleep, Raoul went to his bed and lied down looking up at the ceiling; lost in his thoughts.

 

He then grabbed a one of Erik's capes, and held it close to him.

 

"It gets lonely here without you, Erik."

 

Raoul then went to sleep while Erik's cape is wrapped around him like a blanket.

 

Meanwhile after everyone was looking for Christine, Madame Giry finally found her in her dressing room.

 

"Where were you? the show starts in 4 hours."

 

"Sorry, I got sidetracked."

 

"You met her didn't you?"

 

"Met whom?"

 

"The daughter of the Opera Ghost."

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"You don't have to hide it, I already know about her."

 

"Of course, Raoul told me; she's such a sweet child. It's a pity she keeps herself hidden."

 

"It is, we must hurry; we have an opera to do."

 

"Of course, I apologize."

 

Soon after getting ready, Christine was ready to perform.

 

Since the opera could be heard from beneath the theater, Erika sat awake as the silence was filled with music.


End file.
